Hope
by sao-with-vegemite
Summary: Declan and Miranda discover the things that really go 'bump' in the night, along with the discovery of a Mythical greek box that, if opened, could destroy mankind. Will they save the world? (Crossover with BTVS, please read)
1. Default Chapter

Hope 

**What must be known is that the characters from both Mysterious ways and BTVS are not mine. I don't own them and am not making any money from this so please don't sue.**

_July 21 1992_

_Sydney Australia:_

Giles made his way towards the lounge room, the dark suit that he had put on for this mornings events was slightly crinkled, tie slung carelessly around his neck and an unbuttoned jacket giving way to an unironed shirt.

He reached the loungeroom to find it buzzing with people. Most of whom he knew, fellow members of the Watchers Council, others the relatives and friends of the woman who had her life cut dramatically short. Giles gazed around the room before settling on the man standing quietly by himself near the fireplace, glass of whisky in hand.

"Michael." Giles said in his quiet English manner, walking up to him and placing a comforting hand on the his shoulder.

"Rupert." Michael replied tiredly, keeping his head bowed towards the mantle. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"Least I could do old man. Catherine was a lovely woman."

"I know." He stopped, not knowing what else to say. He downed the last of his whisky, staring blankly ahead of him, fingers tightening around his glass as he struggled to stay composed. "Damn Council…"

"Michael-"

"They said there would be no side effects…"

"Michael." Giles said again, taking Michaels empty glass and placing it on the mantle beside them. "Don't start blaming yourself. Catherine agreed, and look what you got. Hope is the most beautiful young girl in the world. Healthy and normal and…"

"Normal?" Michael hissed. " She will never know a normal life. Her destiny is sealed Rupert. All because of some…some experiment."

Giles nodded and straightened his glasses. "I feel exactly the same as you Michael. You know where I stood when they took the vote. But the council is to strong a force to be reckoned with…"

"The Council…They stand around here, feeling no remorse, offering me their sympathies, when they are the ones who took away my wife. Took away my children's mother…" Bitterness spat of his tongue as he turned and looked around the room. The chatter vibrated around the room, the distinct sound of laughter sounding every now and then before it would die down with a friendly slap on the back and a sip of tea, or more preferably, beer.

"I know you want to blame someone for your loss. I know it hurts-"

"You know?" Michael cut in. His eyes moved and met Giles. It was a dark sight. The choice he had made was a hard one, but it had do be made, and now he was a man who had to face raising his two children alone. "The one person that matters to me is gone and you say you know?"

"You must concentrate your efforts now." Giles said wisely. "You have a duty to the council, as do I. Being a watcher is the most honourable experience you could be given. None of these men in this room know whether they will ever be given the chance. But you…" Giles stopped, wondering for a second if Michael was still listening. He moved his head slightly and Giles continued. "...You rejoiced in hearing that Hope could be the link in overcoming the evil that roams this earth. Don't tell me that that is all gone. My view may be different to yours, I may have held back, but trust your instincts Michael. The Council has."

Michael looked at Giles, listening to what he was saying, but not hearing. "The Council…" Michael said quietly. "Holds life in its hands."

Giles looked at the floor. This he knew was true.

* * *

2002

U.S.A

"Declan, come on. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait a sec."

"You said that half and hour ago." Miranda crossed her arms as she watched Declan from the doorway of his office. He continued to fumble around, pulling various files from the unusual places in which he kept them before deciding to go into uncharted territory of the space underneath his desk.

"Just a second Miranda." Declan mumbled again, crawling underneath the big slab of oak. "Won't be a…Uh huh!" he cried triumphantly, turning onto his belly and looking at the piece of paper he held in his hand. "Found it." A smile crossed his face as he slid from his desk, hitting his head on the underside of the wood, letting out a distasteful curse before making his way out successfully.

"Good! Can we go now?"

He turned the file over happily in his hands, studying it front and back, but stopped when Mirandas angry stare greeted him from the doorway. "What?"

Miranda sighed angrily, shaking her head before turning and walking out the doorway.

"Miranda! What?" Declan quickly hopped from his spot on the floor, hurriedly rummaging for his keys before making his way after her.

He found her leaning on his big red truck, waiting impatiently for him to catch up.

"Miranda, what's wrong with you?" he asked, puffing slightly.

Miranda opened her door and climbed in. "Declan. It's nearly three in the morning. I'm tired and I want to go home."

Declan hopped in beside her and slammed the door. "I know. I told you I would give you a ride."

"It would have been quicker if I walked."

"Come on Miranda. I'm sorry…"

Silence was his reply as he started his dirty beast and made his way out of the university carpark. The windscreen fogged up precariously, and the only way of seeing was when Declan would wipe it with his sleeve every so often. Miranda sighed and leaned her head on the cool glass. Her head ached with tiredness as she gazed through barely open eyes out into the darkness.

"So, when's your bike back in action?"

Miranda didn't move. "Next Tuesday."

Declan nodded, his eyes darting from the road over to her, then back to the road again. "Bet you'll be glad to get it back, eh?"

"Yep."

Declan sighed, concern creasing his forehead. "Miranda? What's up?"

"Declan…"

"Come on Miranda? I'm sorry if I took…"

"Declan." Miranda repeated, raising her head from the glass and wiping the windshield with her hand. "Declan look…"

"What?"

"Out there." Miranda nodded towards the road in front of them.

Declan turned his eyes back to the road, a number of figures looming ahead. He slowed down to a halt and wiped the windscreen once more in an attempt to get a better view. The professors eyes widened when he saw one of the figures slam another into the ground before being jumped on by another.

Before Miranda could stop him Declan had jumped from his truck and was making his way towards the scene. "Hey!"

"Get out of here!" a blonde girl yelled from the other side of the road. She sent two punches towards the man attacking her before he picked her up and slammed her into the tarmac. Declan winced as he heard her crack upon impact. But without any sign of pain she regained her composure and jumped up towards the man, skilfully kicking herself free from his grasp and sending him back with just as much force as he possessed.

"What's going on?" Miranda asked, joining him next to the truck.

"I don't know." he whispered before calling out again to the girl who got thrown onto the ground. "Hey!"

"Get out of here!" she repeated. "Now!"

Declan shook his head as he started towards the group. Miranda hesitated, but before she could say anything, Declan was back by her side, landing on the truck with a thump. Surprised, he looked down at the man who had fallen upon him. Blood covered his clothes, bruises his body as he stepped away from the professor, holding a hand up in way of an apology, but his gaze concentrated on the fight going on behind him. Declan raised his eyebrows as he recognised the individual standing in front of him.

"Scott?"

Scott's gaze darted from the scene back to Declan's, narrowing when he saw who it was. "Professor Dunn?"

"Scott, what are you doing? What is this?"

Scott wiped the blood away from face, looking back to the fight he had just escaped from, keeping his guard as he stammered some sort of explanation towards his professor. "You…you… got to get out of here. They're mad. Vampires. That's what they are. Vampires..."

"Calm down Scott. Just, get in the truck and…"

"Just run...They'll suck your blood. You'll end up one of them…." It was then that Scott made up his mind not to stick around. Stammering something incomprehensible, he darted past Declan and Miranda down the street, his professor's cries after him going unnoticed as he vanished around the corner.

Declan peered down the street where Scott retreated before turning back to his associate. "Miranda. Get in the truck."

"Declan…?"

"Just. Get in the truck." He grabbed her strongly by the arm as he opened up the door and pushed her inside, closing it safely behind her. Satisfied, he turned back to the battle, the girl fiercely kicking away before taking out a long piece of wood and slamming it through the guy's chest. Declan blinked as the man exploded into dust.

"Slayer." The other vamp hissed as he stood several feet away from her. She smiled coyly as she lunged towards him. He dodged her, sending her into the ground with strong punches before darting off down the street. The girl rose quickly, and dashed after the vampire, footsteps hard and fast as she was determined to catch her assailant.

Declan blinked and pushed up his glasses, turning back to the truck. "Did you see that?"

Miranda wound down the window. "I saw."

"That guy. He just turned to ash." Declan was totally taken with this as he pointed towards the where the guy fell. "What the hell was that?"

Miranda shrugged hopping from the truck and joining Declan at the site, sifting the pile of dust through his fingers. "Dust! The guy turned to dust!"

She too sifted the dust-like-substance through her fingers. "I suppose I'll get some samples. Don't touch it."

"Yeah. Good idea Miranda. Test the stuff." He said matter-of-factly as he stood up and looked around. Just like any other night. Or so he had thought just ten minutes ago. "What do you think it is?"

"Vampires?"

Declans voice was barely a whisper. "Vampires? Don't be stupid…."


	2. The Box of Hell

The smell of tea and toast lingered through the apartment that morning as Hope made her way down the creaky wooden staircase. The living room was brightly lit, morning sun streaming through the windows as Giles sat at the polished table in the corner of the small kitchen–living room area. He had his newspaper spread out in front of him, with a cup of tea to hi slips, sipping thoughtfully. Hope contemplated whether she should disturb him, as he seemed to be enjoying himself as much as an Englishman could. But before she could change her mind and make her way back upstairs, he raised his eyes and welcomed her with a large smile.

"Good morning." He said pleasantly. Hope smiled back, scratching her blue-black curls as she made her way towards the table, awkwardly sitting in the stiff wooden chair. She looked naturally beautiful in the morning, one hand on her stomach, the other propping up her chin.

"Morning." She replied sleepily, looking across the table at him. "Whatcha doin?"

"Just reading." He replied, stating the obvious. "Tea?"

Hope shook her head. "I was wondering whether I should disturb you. You looked very involved in that paper."

"Oh, well, it's rather interesting. Apparently there was a mysterious box found in some underground cave outside of town. They are holding it at the museum. Or I should say, they were."

Hope raised her eyebrows. "Interesting."

"Quite."

"So, obviously, you still haven't tired of the museum curators life."

"I know it seems tiresome to you Hope, but this box could be something…"

"Mysterious?"

"Well, yes."

"So you said they were holding it in the museum?"

"Well, it was stolen last night."

"Stolen. Now that IS interesting. Why must you hold back all these facts? Do you know what was in it?"

"In what?"

"The box?"

"Oh, ah... they didn't have a chance to open it."

"I bet it was probably something stupid like a time capsule." Hope suggested, leaning back in her chair. "Or treasure. Do they have pirates in this part of the world?"

Giles sighed, not amused at the Australians jest. "It was thousands of years old Hope. That's what worries me."

"What? That somebody stole an antique that you would have liked to view?"

"That it was stolen for something…"

"Evil? Oh. So now I see what you're getting at. You're thinking it was stolen by some of the undead."

"Yes Hope." Giles sighed, glad that was finally waking up to the idea.

"Hmm. Very interesting. So does this mean some investigation is in order? It's about we got some action."

"That's exactly right. WE get the action. YOU, stay out of danger."

Hope looked disappointed. "I won't be in any danger."

"Hope. You have more than yourself to look after. There isn't long now. You just keep yourself and that baby of yours out of harms way." He saw the look that crossed Hope's face. He knew that she felt 'out of the loop', but it was for her protection. If anything happened to her, or the baby, he would never forgive himself. "In the mean time. I might go and pay a visit to my dear friend Harry Adams. He's the chief curator at the museum, maybe I can get some information-"

"Don't bother." A light voice chimed in from the doorway. Both parties turned to see the slayer walk in and jump on top of Giles kitchen bench, waving her legs out in front of her. "He was sucked dry, along with the rest of the staff at the museum."

"Oh…" Giles voice softened as he motioned for Buffy to go on. " You did here about the box getting stolen?"

Buffy nodded. "Do you think that has something to do with it?"

"I think it should come under some scrutiny, yes. But what do you think?"

"The place was totally trashed from what I saw. Looks like they were looking for something."

"I bet it was a key." Hope put in sarcastically. "Or a crowbar or axe. Something to open the box with. I personally would smash the thing to buggery. But that's just me."

"Hope, please…" Giles turned back to Buffy and motioned for her to continue. "Go on."

"I think you should head down to the museum anyway. Get some info on this box." Buffy suggested.

"I'll see what I can come up with."

"It's settled then. We'll all meet here tonight. I'll let the others know that it's homework time." Buffy jumped from the table and straightened her outfit. "In the mean time, I must go to class." She started towards the door, trilling a final message from the patio. "Good luck."

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Miranda. How's it going?" Peggy greeted when she saw Miranda standing in her doorway. She smiled warmly as she motioned for the shy uni student to enter her office.

"Good." Miranda answered, walking over to the couch on which Declan was sprawled all over. He abruptly pulled himself up, making room for his friend, greeting her with that same warm smile and bright, enthusiastic gaze. "How did that session with Scott go this morning?"

Peggy looked over at Declan. He raised his eyebrows behind his thin glasses, waiting for Peggy to answer.

"It was interesting." She started in her calm way. "Declan told me what happened last night."

"Yeah. Is Scott alright?"

"He's fine." Declan answered. "A bit beat up, but nothing broken."

"He was very disturbed. I'm glad you suggested he come and see me."

"What did he say?" Miranda asked.

"You know I can't tell you anything specific…"

"Vampires. Mentioned lots of vampires. The whole 'I want to suck your blood' deal." Declan answered, doing his best Dracula impression.

"It's not funny Declan. This boy is disturbed."

"Yeah well, I think I'm pretty disturbed now. I mean, the guy just went 'poof' Peg. Say hello to Dust City."

"Declan… Did you ever think that it could be your mind playing tricks on you?" Peggy responded, rationality seeping through her words bringing Declan down to the ground. "It was three in the morning. You had been working all day and you were tired and…"

"Did you test the stuff?" Declan asked Miranda, ignoring Peggy's explanation.

"What stuff?" Peggy asked.

"The guy turned to dust." Miranda informed, turning stiffly towards the psychiatrist. "So I took some to test."

"And?"

"Nothing spectacular. Dust. Or more like ash really."

"Fire ash?" Declan asked.

"Yep. You could almost say he was cremated."

"Interesting." Declan stopped and turned to Peg. She turned back to her desk and opened up her computer, searching her brain for some rational explanation why a guy could turn to dust. Unfortunately, her mind came up blank.

"Well. That's a little weird."

"Peg! Come on! A little weird? You have to admit it's-"

"Ok Declan. It's very strange." Peggy looked up from her notebook. "So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothin'. What else did Scott say?"

Peggy sighed. "You know that's confidential."

"Just the weird bits Peg. We won't say a word. Cross our hearts." Declan smiled as his index finger crossed his chest.

"He mentioned something that these MEN said while they were attacking him and this other girl that was with him. A key to a box. A box full of hell. But if you ask me, I say it's all a story. Just for attention."

"A box full of hell?"

"Apparently."

"And these 'vampires' wanted it?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. If you want to believe all that."

"Well. I think it's very strange anyway. People turning to ash, boxes full of hell. I might just go have a word to my dear student Scott." Declan stood up from the couch and stretched. "See what other things he might have heard while he was getting beaten to a bloody pulp. What about you Miranda? You comin'?"

Miranda looked her daggy friend up and down before standing. "I guess so."

"Good." Declan smiled before starting towards the door. "Let's go. See ya later Peg."

Peg watched Declan stride out the door, Miranda turned and waved a little before following him. Her office was quiet. "Bye."


	3. The Key

_July 21 1992_

_Sydney Australia:_

Giles dodged the people who had crowded into Michael's lounge room and made his way down the hallway. It was a nicely furnished house. Carpet was a nice cream colour that matched the off white walls with white skirting boards. Paintings of tranquil scenes were hung from the walls, paintings that Catherine had probably picked out herself. Giles made his way down the hallway, peeking into various rooms before stopping when he heard talking coming from the end room. He walked quietly to the door and peeked inside.

"Mitch." Hope said quietly. "What do you want to do?"

Mitch shook his head. He was a lad of 12, with short dark hair that spiked up off his head. He was dressed in a nicely pressed suit, amazingly still looking as neat as it was when he first put it on.

"Mitch?" Hope asked again. She was only eight years old, and to have so much weight on her shoulders was something that he never wanted for her. She stood in front of her brother, her dark hair falling over her face as she looked down at him. He didn't bother to answer he, just lay still with his head leaning up against the rail of his bed.

"Hope."

The little girl looked up to see the Englishman standing in the doorway. "Mr Giles!" she cried happily, bounding towards him.

Giles bent down as she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He returned the affection, knowing that none of this innocence would last after her training started. "What are you two scoundrels up to?"

Hope let go of him and shrugged. "Nothin'."

"Nothing." He corrected, tapping her small nose with his index finger before turning to look at her brother who still sat unmoved at the side of the bed. "How about you Mitch?"

Mitch didn't even move to acknowledge the Englishman's presence. "Whatever." He got up and took off his jacket. "I'm going to get a drink."

"Mitch is mad at me." She explained, looking out the doorway after him.

Giles moved from his kneeling position to a full sitting position on the floor. "Really?"

Hope nodded sadly.

"Hope…" Giles started, looking into her big eyes. "When people hurt, they get mad."

"He doesn't look hurt." Hope turned and sat on the Englishmans lap.

"He is on the inside. Where you can't see."

Hope nodded. Giles didn't know if she fully comprehended. Can eight year olds comprehend death? It seemed stupid. Because if no fully functioning adult can, why should it be expected that an eight year old girl should.

"Will he get better?"

Giles nodded, kissing the top of her head in a fatherly fashion. "In time."

Hope didn't reply, just snuggled into his lap, just enjoying his company, needing someone to love and trust for the moment.

_2002_

_USA_

"Padoras Box?"

"Yep."

"I watched the movie once."

"Well, this has nothing to do with the film." Giles informed the slayerettes as he placed the large, leather bound book in the middle of the table. They all sat around it, in the middle of Giles living room, wondering what demon they must fight next. "This was a mystical box from Ancient Greek time."

"Obviously not mystical enough. Because…hello! It's real." Xander commented, looking at the painting of a woman, Pandora, that Giles had handed around.

"This box? Why on earth would vampires want it?" Willow asked.

"Well. That's simple. It will make it a lot easier to destroy mankind when this box is open." Giles informed, leaning against the kitchen bench. "This box contained all the calamities that would bring down mankind. Pandora, a human woman, the first woman by Greek myth, was the one who opened this box. Upon opening this box, everything from tidal waves to old age escaped. Hence everything we know as bad today came from this box."

"So if nothing's in it why do they want to open it so bad?" Hope asked.

"Ahh, but it's not empty. It has one thing left in it. Pandora closed the box just in time to keep it from escaping."

"What it is?" They all asked together.

Giles sighed and took off his glasses, looking around the room at the curious gazes that met his. "Hope. That's the only thing man has left."

"Hence it being the only thing left in the box." Buffy concluded.

Giles nodded. "Correct."

"But they already had the box. Why did the come back and trash the place?" Willow asked from her place on the couch.

"A key. Just as Hope suggested. The box can't be opened without a key."

"Haven't these vamps heard of a crowbar?"

"We're dealing with the mystic Xander. It takes a lot more than a crowbar to open a box like this."

"So where is this key? Because if it opens this box then I think we should find it before our undead friends do."

"That's what I was hoping you would be able to help us with Buffy. Who do we know in the underworld?" Giles asked, looking around his living room.

"Apart from Spike there's…" Xander started but stopped when Giles interrupted him.

"Exactly."

"Well, I suggest we pay our English friend a visit." Buffy said, getting up from the table and slamming the book shut. "Let's see what's going on via the undead grapevine."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Miranda asked, awkwardly trying to find her feet between the rocks that lined the cave floor. The walls rose above her at some horrid angle, claustrophobia creeping over her as she ducked her head, keeping a tight grip on the back of Declans jacket, who shone the light ahead, revealing more wet rocks.

"Of course this is safe."

Miranda nodded as she continued to creep through the cave, gripping the slimy walls with her free hand to steady herself as she kept sight of the light ahead. "So, what does this key look like?"

"Ahh…I don't know."

"Well do you know exactly where it is?"

"I thought we went through this before Miranda. Scott just told me he heard the vamps searching for a key to open some box of hell. Apparently it's around here."

Miranda sighed. "So we are looking for a key to open a box of hell that is somewhere in this cave?"

Declan stopped, turning abruptly to face Miranda, torch light streaming up on his face, stretching it into some incomprehensible mask. "Yes. Listen, you didn't have to come. If this is freakin' you out…?"

Miranda narrowed her eyes at Declan. "I'm not freaked out. Are you freaked out?"

Declan shook his head and pushed up his glasses. "No. Of course not."

"I'm just confused as to why we are out here looking for a mystical key."

"Ah ha. Well, what if this key isn't so mystical? If this key really does exist, well, so does everything else."

"Everything else? Like Vampires?"

Declan nodded. "Right again."

"But Declan…" Miranda started as they made their way down the cave again. "Don't you think this could all be a trick? I mean, if we do find a key, how on earth would we know that it is the key to this box that isn't even real?"

"Well, we won't know until we find it. Will we?"

"IF we find it that is." Miranda corrected. "You're really getting into this vampire stuff."

"You saw that guy turn to ash Miranda. I know for certain that wasn't a trick of light."

Declan and Miranda ducked under another overhanging before they jumped down into the second level, the torch light revealing nothing more than dirty walls and dank rocks. Both knew that it could go on forever.

Miranda sighed before she reached into her leather jacket and handed him a bottle. "Here."

Declan took it from her grasp, shining the torch light upon the bottle that was warm from her body. "Holy water?"

"Just in case."

Declan smiled. Miranda believed in him. She would go along with his crazy notions, even if they were so nuts as to believe in vampires. "Thanks Miranda. But you have it."

"Why?"

"Just in case."

Miranda tilted her head slightly and took the bottle from his grasp, placing it back in her jacket. "Thanks."

Declan smiled. "Now, lets go find this key."

"Spike. If this is the wrong you know you will be dust in an instant."

Buffy's threat echoed throughout the dark cave in which two of the six slayerettes had decided to venture down. The others had decided to check out the museum once again, and maybe stop of at The Bronze on the way, leaving Buffy and Giles to follow Spike on what could be a wild goose chase.

"I assure you this is the right way. Would I lead you astray?"

"Don't ask questions. Just walk." Buffy replied, pointing her torch forward so the light bounced off the approaching rock. "How do you know it's here anyway."

"I was down the pub. You know. Just mindin' my own beezwax when I heard these blokes chattin' about it."

"The key?"

"Yeah. Ruin mankind? Ring a bell?"

Buffy nodded. "Unfortunately it's the story of my life."

"Well, every vamp knows where the key to Pandoras box is. It's been here for centuries. Just that no one knew where the box was. Now it's like Christmas. The question is, who will get the key first."

"Hopefully us." Buffy answered, jumping down onto a bunch of rocks before shining to the torch around. "How much farther?"

Spike laughed, getting out a cigarette and lighting it. He sucked it in before slowly letting the smoke filter out his nose. He sighed with pleasure. "Not far now sweet."

Buffy and Giles jumped ahead of him, walking deeper and deeper into the cave, the torchlight streaming out onto the mossy walls. He footsteps stopped when she heard chatter. Buffy hid the torchlight and crept closer, just up ahead there was a small gathering of people, smoking and laughing as they dug with their shovels into the those dirt on the bottom of the cave.

Buffy turned to her watcher, torchlight stilted against her body. "Looks like it's time for a party."

The only light was the dim glow of the lamp sitting in the corner, giving the room a nice seductive feel as Hope flicked the channels on the TV. Mute was a good button. You needn't hear the incessant waffling of advertisements or late night telemarketing programmes. But then again, the silence gave way to a whole new set of noises.

Hope sighed. This night had gone as slow as possible for her. She felt sleepy but couldn't be bothered making her way up the stairs to her bed, so here she lay, curled up on her side, watching the muted TV, waiting for sleep to creep up on her and take her for another night.

The door creaked open, causing Hope to pull herself back to the reality. She sat up slowly and looked towards the doorway. The wooden door was closed tight, just as it always was.

"Hope."

Hope jumped from the couch at the sound of the deep, accented voice. She turned quickly to see a man standing in front of her, numerous bags strewn around him as he looked at her with dark brown eyes, expecting something other than the short squeal of surprise Hope offered him. It took Hope a second before the dark eyes became recognisable. It had been so long since she had seen him, he had aged more than she could imagine. His dark hair was flicked with grey, cut short-back-and-sides, his tanned face had more lines than she had left him with, but his dark eyes remained the same, framed with think glasses similar to her own.

"Dad?" Hope's voice came out in a short croak. "You gave me a fright."

"It's nice to see you too." He replied sarcastically, holding his arms out towards her. "How's it goin' sweetheart."

Hope walked over and let his arms surround her body. "I'm pretty good. I didn't know you were coming. Does Giles know?"

Michael shook his head. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you certainly did that. Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"I did, but no one answered. The door was unlocked, so I decided to let myself in."

"Oh. Well, I must have fallen asleep." Hope explained, walking back over to the table where she took a seat.

"You look well."

"Thanks. Though I don't feel it."

"Beautiful in fact. Never thought I'd see the day." Michael tilted his head slightly and took her in. She had grown up a lot since he last saw her, her hair was longer, her eyes darker and more disturbed than before.

"You almost didn't. So take it in. We'll soon be calling you grandpa."

"I also wanted to talk to you in person."

"About what?" Hope narrowed her eyes.

"About you having a baby. About you not being able to tell me. About your responsibilities and…"

"Dad please." Hope started. "You flew ten thousand miles to ask me stuff that you could have done easily over the phone. Surely Telstra hasn't got that stingy with their overseas rates that you couldn't just call me."

"I thought it best if I talk to you in person. See if we can all have a civilised discussion about your predicament."

Hope raised her eyebrows. "Predicament?"

Michael nodded. "Well, this is a complicated situation."

"Only if you want it to be. I've made my position quite clear, especially to the council if that's what you're talkin' about."

"And do you know what the council thinks of this?"

Hope nodded. "Yes, I think a little upset would be an understatement, but I'm sure they'll get over it."

"The council does what it thinks is best."

"Like throwing me down a flight of stairs? Of course that was the best solution."

"Hope. I'm not defending them…"

"Well your not defending me either."

"Will you just hear me out?" Michael sighed, exasperated. He walked over to the table and sat down across from his daughter, looking at her sternly. "You didn't tell me anything. I had to hear it all from the council. Do you know how hard it is to hear that your only daughter is pregnant and that…"

"What? What dad? That she won't slay vampires for a couple of months?"

"You have a duty to the world."

"Don't give me the duty routine. It's to late to be talking about this."

"I just think this mess needs to be sorted."

"This isn't your mess to sort. It's mine." Hope replied angrily, slamming her fist down on the table, causing it to shake. "And I don't feel like talking about this now. I have talked about it before, so I don't feel like repeating it to you."

"Hope…"

Hope shook her head and got up from the table. "There's the lounge. Linen is in the cupboard. Surprise Giles when he gets in. Goodnight."

"It almost looks to cosy to breakup." Buffy commented, looking over at the group of vampires that sat in a circle fifty metres from where the slayer was positioned. "Do you think I should?"

Giles frowned at his slayer. "Buffy."

"Fine. I guess we should stop their little smoking circle." Buffy sighed handing Giles the torch. "You stay here. I'll distract the vamps and you get the key."

All three nodded as the slayer jumped from her hiding place and made her way towards the vamps. "Ok boys. Party's over. Time to pack up and go home!"

The group of vamps look up from their spot in the cave to se the small blonde girl jump towards them, stake in hand, smiling invitingly at them. They all stood up, putting out their cigarettes as their faces morphed into the soulless beings that they were. Wrinkled, cruel, and tough. They growled like wild animals, standing strong, feet planted widely apart in the dirt as they readied themselves for the fight.

"Well, come on boys. You're not just going to stand there are you?"

The vampires growled before they all pounced at once, diving towards the slayer in a wave of cold blooded terror. Buffy jumped high, somersaulted over them and landing sturdily on the ground, turning to see them fall on top of her pals.

Buffy sighed. "God. What do I have to do to get a job done around here?"

Three of her enemies rose and started towards the slayer, the other three staying behind and laying into the other two. Buffy kicked and punched the vamps down, all of which got straight back up before she did it again, this time they blocked and replied with their own attack, throwing the chosen one into the rocky earth beneath them. Winded, Buffy dodged more punches coming at her from above. She looked over to find her friends, occupied with the other three vamps that tried to make them snacks. Buffy blocked another punch before sending her foot up into the thorax of an unsuspecting vamp, sending him tumbling into the rock wall. Buffy flipped from the ground, again, preparing herself for another assault.

"Did you here that?" Declan asked Miranda, ducking under a rock before stopping suddenly. He held his finger to his lips and listened into the cave. A loud scuffle could be heard, along with voices which automatically made Declan curious. He shone the torchlight down the tunnel, searching for the source of the noise.

"What is it?" Miranda asked, seeing nothing but darkness.

Declan shook his head. "I don't know." he continued forward, Miranda following him quickly as they jumped over rocks and through tight squeezes till they came to found the cause of the disturbance. Covering the torch with his hand, Miranda and he slipped up against the cave wall, trying to camouflage themselves as they peered ahead. Torchlight lit the scene of a number of people scuffling with each other.

"It's that girl again."

"What girl?" Miranda asked.

"The girl from last night. The 'slayer' or somethin'?" Declan whispered back, taking in the scene.

"What are they doing here?"

"I don't know." Declan replied sarcastically. "Maybe you should go ask her?"

Miranda crinkled up her nose at her friends distasteful humour. "Don't be stupid Declan."

"Well, I don't know do I? Maybe…" he stopped when her voice called out to her friends who were tackling their own vamps on the opposite side of the cave.

"Someone! Grab the Key! Grab the key!" She squealed before being tossed up against the rock wall, ducking a punch that came flying her way before slamming her foot back into the torso of her attacker.

Declan raised his eyebrows as he turned to his assistant. "Well there you go. What do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

"The Key?"

"What about it?"

"It's right over there." Declan nodded towards a wooden box sitting in the dirt about 50 metres from the fight.

"So?"

"So…lets go get it."

"And do what Declan? We don't have the box it opens."

Declan shrugged. "It's proof Miranda. You could do tests. See how old it really is. All that kind of junk that you do so well."

Miranda squirmed. "I dunno Declan…"

Declan cringed as he witnessed Giles get thrown up against the wall with a crunch, letting out a terrible groan before being slammed again by the vampire. The professor turned back to his dark haired assistant and smiled cheekily. "You're chicken."

"Am not." Miranda defended.

"Well then…lets go." Declan dropped his torch on the ground and grabbed his assistant, pulling her towards the place where the key lay. They kept themselves hidden behind boulders before making a dash for it, grabbing the box from the dust and making their way back the way they came.

Buffy slammed her vampire into the ground before staking him with one quick thrust. He mixed into the dirt covered floor before Buffy looked up to spy Declan and Miranda making their escape with they key in hand.

"Hey!" she called. Declan and Miranda turned for a split second, not knowing what to do. "Give that back!"

That was their cue to run. He quickly urged Miranda in front of him, grabbing his torch before jumping over numerous rocks, under overhangs, and disappearing into the darkness.

Buffy darted after them, but was stopped but a quick yell for help by her watcher, being knocked to the ground by one strong hit. She hesitated a second before turning to help her friends in trouble, pulling the vamps of him and slamming them into the dirt. She quickly looked out to the darkness where the two strangers had grabbed the one precious thing she had come here for.


	4. The Plan

"Did you test it?"

Miranda nodded and placed the box on his desk. "Yes, I did."

"And?" Declan asked, leaning back in his wooden chair and placing his feet on his desk.

"And…it's old."

"How old."

"I can't date it. That's how old it is."

"Wow? So it very well could be a key to this box of hell."

Miranda nodded again, sitting stiffly in the chair across from him. "It could be."

"You don't sound very happy Miranda?" Declan commented, tilting his head.

"I just don't know what there is to be excited about?"

"A really old key?"

"That's just it. A really old key. What does it open? Why did that girl want it?"

"Why did those vampire men want it?"

Miranda shook her head.

"Come on Miranda, what's wrong?"

Miranda sighed and placed her hands in her lap, before she looked up at Declan. His eyes looked concerned behind his dark rimmed glasses, he pulled himself upright and leant on his hands to get a closer look at her face.

"I saw that guy turn to dust last night. Another one." Miranda explained.

"Yeah?"

"Well, it just can't be possible. Not scientifically possible for a man to just…turn to dust."

"Well, doesn't that count for something?"

"A miracle? Declan. Miracles are supposed to be good things. Unexplained acts of god."

"Well this is something that can't be explained." Declan put in, watching her closely. She looked disturbed, her eyes darting back from his gaze down to her hands. "It's truly amazing, but very unbelievable, that vampires could exist."

"People use to think vampires existed." Miranda started, looking up at him again to find the concern still plastered on his face. "But that was before they realised that the people were just in comas. They use to bury them thinking they were dead. So when the people woke up, they were buried alive."

Declan furrowed his brow. "Yes. But obviously these people weren't buried alive. But that's not what's worrying you is it?"

"Nothing's worrying me Declan." Miranda covered. "It's just strange."

"Miranda…"

"Declan."

"Think about everything that we have investigated. Raining fish. Healing cloths. Demons, exorcisms… this vampire thing just falls into another one of the strange categories." Declan smiled reassuringly at her, and she nodded in return, getting up from her seat and making her way towards the door. "Ok?"

Miranda nodded once again. "Yep. I've got a class now."

Declan nodded and watched her quietly leave his office. He sighed with concern and lent back in his chair. "Oh boy."

"What do you mean you didn't get it?" Xanders voice echoed around the magic shop.

"There were complications." Buffy explained . The others looked down at her from their positions around the room, their expectations suddenly squashed.

"What does that mean now?" Willow asked.

"I'm guessing the end of the world. Our hope's all gone." Xander said, crossing his arms and looking over at the slayer.

Buffy shook her head. "Not necessarily. The vampires don't have the key either."

"Well then who does?" Tara asked.

All five slayerettes turned to see Hope walk in the door. She stopped when she saw them all staring at her.

"Hope." Giles greeted from his seated position behind the counter.

"Hey. What's going on?" she greeted in her accented voice.

"You left quite early this morning." Giles stated, watching her take a seat next to Buffy and smile up at him. "Went for a walk."

"Since when do you walk?" Xander asked.

"Since my father spent last night on our lounge."

"Yes. It was quite a surprise to find him there." Giles explained.

"Believe me, you weren't the only one surprised."

"You have a father?" Xander asked, surprised by this sudden news.

"Of course I have a father. What do you think I am? The Immaculate Conception?"

"I think what Xander means is that you've never mentioned him before. That's all." Willow defended.

"Yeah well, I'm just wondering why he's here."

Silence followed quickly as Giles studied her. She sat sideways in the chair, the split in her long green dress showing her thin, tanned legs that crossed over each other, while she looked around at the others through thin framed glasses.

"But anyway, what were you guys talkin' about?"

"Just that Buffy didn't get the key." Xander informed, eyeing his friend closely.

"You didn't get the key?"

"Do we have to go through this again?" Buffy sighed, upset at herself more than anyone else.

"YES!". They all answered.

"But you said the vampires don't have it either." Willow said. "So who does?"

"We got a visit from those people that happened to witness some slayage the other night." Buffy said, looking between the curious faces. "I recognised one of the people from college."

"Who?" Hope asked.

"Well, you might know him actually. You took anthropology right?"

Hope nodded. "Only shortly. Before well…" Hope stopped and looked down at her stomach. "You know."

The others nodded silently, bowing their eyes so Hope couldn't see the emotions that mingled within them. It hurt when she mentioned it, more than she would ever know.

"Well." Buffy continued slowly. "I think it was your professor."

"My professor? Professor Dunn?"

"I'm almost positive it was him."

Hope blinked. "What on earth would he want with a key? You said he witnessed you slaying the other night?"

Buffy nodded. "Yep. He was right there when I dusted a few vamps."

"Uh oh." Hope said, causing all eyes to dart across to her. "That would get him started."

"Started with what?" Xander asked.

"He was into the 'mysterious'." Hope replied, placing her fingers in the air, putting 'mysterious' into inverted commas. "Looking for anything remotely strange."

Willow nodded. "I heard about that. I just never knew who he was."

"Well I guess witnessing some vampire activity could be labelled as strange." Buffy said.

Hope nodded. "Now he's found something else mysterious to chase."

"Yeah. My job." Buffy said bitterly before a new wave of focus came into her voice. "But we do need that key. Soon enough the vamps will find him and track him down. He could be in serious danger."

Willow nodded. "Right. But how do we get it back."

Buffy smiled, a cheeky look unfolding across her face as she turned slowly to face Hope.

Hope looked around the room then at the slayer, who was looking at her with large blue eyes. "Me?"

Buffy nodded, bits of blonde hair falling around her face. "You're perfect."

"How so?"

"Well, you know him."

"You want me to go and get the key off my old professor?" Hope asked, half in disbelief. "Come on. It's not like I can sneak around gracefully. Look at me." She stopped and motioned to her expanding waist. "I'd do more harm than good."

Buffy shook her head. "You don't have to sneak around. Say that you wanted to talk to him about class or something dull like that?"

"Rack off. I haven't seen him for at least five months."

"Oh well, you know what I mean. You can think of something."

The Australian shook her mop of black hair. "No. I'm not doing it. Giles, tell her…" she looked up at the watcher who stood silently behind the counter, watching the conversation that tossed back and forth between the two teens.

He sighed and placed his glasses back over his bruised eyes. "Buffy. Couldn't you…"

"No. Hope's perfect. No one would expect HER to get it." Buffy reasoned.

Giles looked concerned. "But she is also an easy target."

"No she's not." She stopped and turned back to Hope. "Plus, you've been complaining about not being in the team. Now's your chance."

Hope sighed, pushing up her glasses. "I didn't mean it like this. I use to slay demons. Not sit and watch."

"Well, you're not watching anymore. How's that sound?" Buffy slapped Hope on the shoulder enthusiastically.

Hope winced. "Who are you? My coach?"

"No one else is objecting."

"That's because they don't have to do it." She sighed and looked around the room. Everyone sat quietly, looking over at her, waiting for a decision to be made. "Do I even have a choice?"

Buffy shook her head. "Not on this game show you don't."

"Fine. Being jailed for theft doesn't seem that bad, really."

The slayer smiled and pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. The plan was finalised. "That's the spirit."


	5. The Attack

The university halls hadn't changed one bit since Hope had left five months ago. At this present moment it was bustling with students, trying to commute from one class to another, the noise echoing throughout the halls making there seem ten times more people than there really was. Along the brick walls hung pictures of past professors or executives that had some ties of the university, all done in tasteful black and white numbers, each with insincere smiles plastered on their faces, eyes staring down into the camera. All that was needed was 'arrogant prick' to be written on their foreheads and it would have fitted perfectly.

Hope sighed and awkwardly dodged the students that kept coming her way. Hadn't they thought of unity? Walking in the one direction must be an unknown devise in university. Just keep to the left, or the right in America. Either way just keeping to one side would have helped the situation a lot more. But who said life was meant to be easy?

Once she got to the anthropology department her heart sped up. If he was there, then what would she say? Ask about the weather? Seen anything mysterious lately? Maybe she could ask about the curriculum next year… as she was thinking of coming back? Yes. That was good. Hope wiped her palms on the bottom of her silk green dress and stopped when she came to his office. Straightening her glasses and pushing her black hair from her face she made her way to the door and looked in.

Empty. Hope let out a small sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't have to be making excuses. Walking into the office, she realised that it to hadn't changed since she had last been in here: when she was informing the professor that she could no longer take his class because of 'personal reasons'. He had seemed concerned, and wanted to help her, but he didn't know what with, and she wouldn't tell him. She handed him back the textbooks and thanked him before leaving, quietly wishing that maybe there was another way around it.

It was messy, papers covered his desk, books piled high on the floor and a large couch sat at the end of the office, covered with some matted old rug. The sun shone brightly through the top window that sat directly above his chair. It was disorganised, but welcoming.

"Bingo." She whispered when she spotted the box that contained the key hidden under a stack of papers. The box was dusty and old, with beautifully carved designs of geometric shapes and curves. She ran her fingers over the wood, the smell of it drifting up into her nostrils before she opened it and uncovered a small, gold key. It looked like just any other door key. But apparently, this key captured the hope of all mankind.

Looking around the office one more time, she closed the case and headed towards the door, smiling at the ease of her mission. She exited quickly and started down the hall, the number of students disintegrating as they filed into their classes. Her heart started to slow again as she realised she had got away with it, she had committed a crime. A necessary crime, but a crime all the same, and had got away with it. Now she understood the thrill the criminals got. A small smile spread across her face and her walked slowed as she made her way down the hall.

"Hey!" and tight grip on her arm pulled her from her thoughts and spun her around. Her heart sped once more as she looked up into the face of her handsome anthropology professor, dark eyes looking down at her through thin framed glasses. "What were you doing?"

Hope blinked, unable to think of all the excuses she had before. "…Sorry?"

"Yeah. In my office."

Hope tried to smile innocently but failed. He gripped her arm tightly as she tried to speak, but her words turned into a jumble of ums and ahhs before he noticed what she possessed in her hand.

He snatched the box from her grip, before looking down at the girl in disbelief. "Stealing is a crime you know?"

Hope stood still in front of him, blinking a couple of times before trying to speak. "I wouldn't call it stealing."

"Really? Well, what would you call it?"

Hope shrugged. "I could go cliché and say borrowing, but who wants to be so totally obvious?" Her accented voice charmed him slightly before he again frowned.

"Borrowing? For what? To open your front door?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

He shook his head. "It's not what I have to believe. It's what the police believe." He informed, tugging her tightly and pulling her back into his office.

"Police?"

Declan pushed her down in the stiff wooden chair before seating himself at his desk opposite her. "That's right." He picked up the phone and started dialling but it was swiftly snatched from his grasp.

"You can't call the police. I can't go to gaol. Look at me. I'm in no position to go to gaol."

"I doubt you'd go to gaol."

Hope pushed up her glasses. "Well, I can't get charged. They'll kick me out of the country. However much I want to go home, I can't afford to be deported."

"Well, do you want to tell me why you stole my box?"

Hope lowered her eyes. "No."

"No?" Declan raised his eyebrows, taking in the young girl across from him. He recognised her from class, and it was now obvious why she had dropped out. Her belly expanded out in front of her as she sat in the chair across from him, hazel eyes looking distressed behind a thin pair of glasses.

"That's right. No."

"Was it just for fun? Do you normally steal from people?"

"I don't steal. And I'm telling you, you wouldn't believe me if I told you why."

"I happen to have a very open mind, and a lot of free time." He lent back in his chair and placed his feet on his desk, crossing them at the ankles. No sympathy apparent. "Please, explain away."

"Professor Dunn. I can't. Ok."

"Well then…" He lent forward and snatched the phone from her. "I guess I better just…"

"So. Here we all are."

Hope and Declan looked towards where the deep voice sounded in his doorway. The light from the corridor was blocked by three large men filling the doorframe, dressed in black armour, large helmets shielding their faces from view, large spiked clubs occupied their grasp.

Hope turned back to Declan. "Friends of yours?"

"I never thought I'd see the day." The leader commented in a deep, husky voice. "The slayer, defenceless. All knocked up. Though it makes this job a whole lot easier.

"Slayer?" Declan asked, looking between the men to Hope. "What are they talking about?"

Hope waved him away. "Don't worry."

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Declan asked the men, moving around to the front of his desk next to Hope.

"Our job." He replied, moving inside the doorframe, armour clicking as he pulled Hope from her chair and throwing her backwards into a pile of books before she tumbled to the floor with a large thump. A small objection was all Declan could offer as the other two pounced on him. His strength was minimal compared to theirs as a large, metal spiked fist planted itself on his jaw and he tumbled backwards over his desk landing with a groan onto the wooden floor. The ringleader came towards Hope once again as she tried to rise from the floor.

The leader looked down at Hope who tried in vain to rise from the floor and fight off her attacker. He chuckled at her clumsiness as he lent down and picked her up, throwing her towards the winded professor, who lay, shell shocked behind his desk. She landed on top of him with considerable force as the other two men trashed Declans office, searching desperately for that little engraved box. Upon finding it, the leader laughed and pushed the large oak slab on top of the two innocents lying on the ground before retreating. Only a small groan made by Declan cut the silence that had descended upon the office, as life kept on as the after effects of the attack were felt by the two occupants trapped under a large wooden desk.


	6. The Council

Declan rubbed his head as he opened his eyes to a foggy world above him. Moving slightly, a sharp pain made its way through his back and he decided that not moving was the best answer. The desk had wedged itself on top of him and was having a large numbing effect on his disjointed body. Moving his head from side to side, he looked down and to find Hope lying awkwardly on top of him, squashed too, under they giant slab of wood. Taking off his glasses, he wriggled around slightly, trying to squeeze himself from under its grasp, without any success. A small moan escaped from Hopes mouth, causing Declan to stop.

"Are you alright?"

Hope moved slowly mumbling as she did before she opened her eyes, realising she had parked herself on top of the Anthropology professor. "Crap…" she moaned, laying her head back on his stomach.

"I'll say." He replied, moving some more. "Are you hurt?"

Hope shook her head before trying to squeeze herself from her position on top of him. "I'm fine." This was accompanied by a wince in which she decided to stay planted on top of him. "Are you?"

Declan wiped his eyes with his hand. "Nope, but I think we're stuck."

"You reckon?"

Declan winced as he tried to pull himself from under her and the desk. Without success again, he stayed put, sighing before continuing. "What was that all about? They took the key."

"You wanted to know why I wanted that key?" Hope answered, talking into his stomach before pointing around the room. "That's why! Bad bad people."

"Did they have anything to do with the vampires?"

Hope lifted her head up off his stomach and squinted at him through her crooked glasses. "What do you know about vampires?"

"Ah huh! So they do exist!"

"I never said that."

"Well, what do you know about vampires?" Declan asked defiantly, pushing himself up and leaning back on his elbows.

Hope frowned. "I asked you first."

"Those guys that turn to dust. They're vampires. Obviously that dude knows you're involved with that stuff. Slayer?"

Hope groaned a little. She had no excuses. "You shouldn't go poking your nose in. It's dangerous."

"So you do admit it. That's what they said to that other girl too."

"What?"

"Slayer. As in what? A vampire slayer?"

"You just don't give up do you?" Hope shifted her position, untangling her legs from his and straightening her glasses so she could see him properly. Her black curls fell messily to one side of her head, that teamed with her thin glasses it gave her the casual intellectual look.

Declan smiled cutely. "Never. Though I do think we should get that desk off you."

Hope nodded. "I think that's best. Though I will admit this is quite cosy. Don't you think?"

Declan smiled wryly. "Cosy, but uncomfortable."

"So how do you suppose we get this desk off us?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. I'm sure someone will come…"

"Just like someone decided to come see what the racket was when we were being attacked by black knights. You live in a dreamland."

"Thanks Hope. You make me feel a lot better."

"What do you propose I do Rupert?" Michael asked, pacing up and down Giles lounge room. Giles just sat at his kitchen table, cup of tea in front of him, watching the Australian wear a hole in his carpet. The some other council members stood casually in lounge room, offering opinions every now and then in between sips of tea.

Giles sighed. "Talk to her. Try and understand her side."

"She doesn't have a side Rupert. She's eighteen years old. She doesn't know what she's doing?"

"And neither do you by the look of it."

"Listen, Rupert. You know what has to be done." Quentin, his grey haired superior, reminded him from across the table. He looked seriously across that the watcher, tweed clad suit hugging his tightly around his expanding middle, waiting for Giles' reaction.

"No I don't Quentin. This was her choice. She is not some experiment that you can keep prodding. This is her life. Her baby's life."

"An unwanted baby Rupert." Michael reminded, stopping his pacing and turning towards him. "It's a large mess that should never have happened."

"Well, that's where I think you're wrong Michael." Giles said calmly, taking a sip of his tea before continuing with his point. "Why did it happened Michael? Both you and I would like to know. But she's the one who questions it everyday, and will do for the rest of her life."

"And you think we don't Rupert?" Quentin asked, gazing at the Englishman intently. The watcher just bowed his head as he listened, knowing no matter what he said, it would do no good. The other gentleman listened intently, wanting to learn as much as they could from this unusual situation. A situation no one in the history of the watchers council had ever observed. "This shouldn't have happened. You and I agree on that. But the good thing is that there can be something done to fix it."

Giles raised his gaze to meet Quentins. They met with equal defiance but only one knew he had the power. "Now that's something that you and I disagree on. It doesn't need fixing. Because it's not broken."

"The council have come to a decision Rupert." Quentin continued in his calm, English manner. "It will be done."

"You know you can't do that."

"Rupert, she's my slayer. It's my decision. And it WILL be done." Michael informed, not moving from his position in front of Giles.

"But she's also your daughter Michael. Remember that." Giles replied.

"She's my slayer. Just look after your own." Michael looked around the room to the group of Englishmen, all tweed clad and formal, standing around patiently. "When will we start?"

Quentin looked at his watch and sucked in a deep breath. "Well, why don't we have a chat now." He turned to Giles who sat sullenly in his chair, his gaze still angrily frozen upon Michael. "You said the university?"

Giles didn't respond.

Quentin nodded and turned back to his watchers. "The university. We'll go now and see if we can catch her." He got up from his chair and watched the group of men file from Giles' apartment. "Rupert… you know why."

Giles didn't move his gaze from the space where Michael had been standing. His voice was a low, hoarse whisper. "You have no right Quentin."

Quentin shook his head, patting Rupert on the back before leaving towards the door. Only a hideous stench was left as Quentin closed the door behind him.


	7. Intrigue

"Oh my God." Peggy gasped when she walked into Declan's office. "What happened?"

Declan looked up to see his dark haired friend standing in the doorway, her hand to her mouth, taking in the chaos. "Hey Peg! Down here."

Peggy looked down to find Declan crushed under his large desk with a strange girl lying on top of him, also obstructed by the piece of wood. "Declan, what happened? Are you ok?"

Declan moved slightly, arousing Hope from an awkward sleep. She moaned a little and tried to move, wincing when she found that it was impossible. Declan sighed and looked up at his friend. "Would you be able to get this desk of us? It's sort of cramping our style."

Peggy nodded, kneeling down beside her friend. "Are you hurt?"

Declan shook his head, but contradicted himself with a wince. "Fine. Just a bit bruised I think. Not sure about her though." He nodded towards Hope who lay passed out on top of him, her breathing in time with his.

"Who's this?"

"Hope Andrews." Declan explained, trying to move. "Former student of mine."

Peggy nodded. "Ok. Just don't move. I don't want you doing any more damage."

"The only damage around here is to my lovely filing system." Declan responded, nudging Hope a little to try and wake her up.

"Yeah, well, maybe this will give you a push in the right direction."

Declan raised his eyebrows. "Hey! I'm organised. It may not look that way, but I know where everything is."

This time it was Peggy's turn to raise her eyebrows. "Ok, well, you stay here and I'll get someone to help get this desk off." Peggy smiled reassuringly, getting up from the ground and making her way towards the door. A dark headed teen appeared in front of her, making her jump. He smiled a hello before his large brown eyes widened when he saw the mess that was Declans office.

"Wow! What happened in here?"

"There was an accident." Peggy explained, looking around the room.

"Some accident."

"Xander?" Hope mumbled, recognising her friends voice.

"Hope? Where the heck are you?"

Declan raised his hand and pointed to the lass on his belly. "Down here."

Xander rushed past Peggy, jumping over books and papers that littered the floor and kneeled beside the two parties. He nodded courteously at Declan before laying his eyes on his Australian friend, sprawled on top of the professor.

"What the hell happened Hope? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

Hope shifted her head so she could look at Xander and smiled. "I'm ok. Why don't you be a doll and help Declans friend get this desk off our arses."

"It's Peggy." The doctor informed, walking back over to the desk. "Xander, why don't you get on that end of the desk and pull it up." Peggy ordered grabbing one side herself and waiting for Xander to make his way around and grab the other. On the count of three, the desk was lifted from the captives and with a wince and a groan, they were free.

Hope let out a long breath and rolled off Declan onto the cold floorboards. "Thank god. No offence, but you were starting to get a bit uncomfortable."

Declan sat up and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "None taken."

"I think we should take you in for an x-ray. Or at least a once over."

Declan shook his head and placed his glasses firmly back on his nose. "I'm fine."

Peggy shook her black curls. "I insist. You too Hope."

Hope responded with a wince as she tried to sit up. "I'll be good in a minute."

"No buts with you. What is it with you Australians?" Xander quipped, smiling down at his friend and holding out a hand.

Hope grabbed it firmly and pulled her large frame to her feet. "What is it with you Americans huh? Always so pushy." She smiled and pushed her glasses back into her hair. "I'm fine, really. Declan had a bigger knock than me."

"Yeah, but I'm not pregnant am I?" Declan answered, looking over at the girl he had just been entangled with. He saw her wince and sigh at the same time before looking around his office.

"What are you doing here Xander?" Hope asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Giles sent me. I thought you would have finished your mission by now?"

Declan raised his eyebrows. "Mission?"

Hope waved him away. "No. We got a visit."

"I can see. By who?"

Hope shrugged. "One of the big bad. They took the key."

"Ok. Hold it." Declan stated, walking towards the two slayerettes. "This was your mission? To steal MY key?"

Hope nodded. "Yes. And to save you from all of this." She waved her arms around the chaotic room. "We're lucky they didn't kill us."

"What the hell is this all about?" Declan asked, astounded with the situation. "First vampires… next a key to the box of hell…what the hell is next?"

"I could give you a list." Hope answered, turning to him, arms crossed over her chest. "But we don't have time. I don't know how you found out about this stuff, but you need to forget it. It's better for everyone."

Declan shook his head. "Forget it? No way. You're a vampire slayer. Vampires are real. Wait till Miranda hears this…"

"Miranda won't hear anything." Peggy cut in, anger slicing their dispute. "This is crazy."

Hope nodded. "Listen to your friend. She seems very rational."

Declan shook his head. "I can't forget what I've seen."

"Why not? Everyone else does."

"I think I should get you both to hospital." Peggy insisted. "Now."

"She won't let up will she?" Hope asked, turning to her old professor.

He shook his head and smiled over at Peg. "Nope. She just won't let go."

"Like someone I know." she answered back, making her way towards the door.

"So yeah, Xander, why did Giles send you to find me?" Hope asked, nursing her bruises as they headed towards the door.

Xander stopped and burrowed his hands into his cargo pockets. He turned to his friend, concern washing away his usual carefree expression. "Your father."

"What about him? Being a pain in the arse is he?"

"Something like that." Xander nodded, biting his lip before continuing. "The Council is here."

"Who's the council?" Declan asked.

Hope sucked in a large breath of air. "The Watchers Council."

"They're looking for you. Giles wanted me to tell you. They want to 'discuss' some 'issues' with you."

"Discuss? Last time they wanted to do that they threw me down a flight of stairs. I'm sick of discussing. They aren't changing my mind. It's to late anyway."

"To late for what?" Peggy asked.

Hope rubbed her hands over her face, causing worry to shadow over her companions. "Everything." She looked around the room once more before sighed and motioning towards the door. "Lets go."

There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Miranda exclaimed, walking into the examination room to find Declan seated on the large white bed, while Peggy hovering above him, shining a thin white light into his dark pupils.

"Oh hey Miranda." Declan replied, shifting his gaze from the light to his lovely young friend.

"Are you alright? Peggy rang me and told me there had been an accident."

"He's fine." Peggy informed, switching off the light and placing it back in her jacket pocket. "Some bruising here and there, and a minor concussion. You're very lucky. It could have ended up a lot worse."

"What happened?" Miranda asked, looking over to her friend with concern.

Declan placed his glasses back on and looked over at his friend. "Some weird armoured guys stole the key. Just came in and 'wallop'" Declan clapped his hands together in emphasis. "Knocked us out, trashed the joint and took the key."

"Us?" Miranda asked.

"A former student of mine was with me. Funny though, I caught her just a few minutes before hand trying to do the same thing."

"Trash your office?" Miranda asked.

"No. Steal the key."

"What for?"

Declan shrugged. "She didn't say. Just that it was dangerous. She's involved with this vampire stuff."

"How do you know?" Miranda asked.

"Apparently, she's a slayer too."

"Like the girl the other night?"

Declan nodded. "Yep."

Peggy had stayed silent up till this point and could not hold in her aversion any longer. "Please. You can't tell me you believe any of this? Vampires? It's outrageous."

"Come on Peg. You saw my office."

"So, some guys came in and trashed it? Probably thought the key was valuable, and so they took it. You were robbed. Nothing more."

"How come they only took the key then?"

Peggy looked across from Declan to Miranda and shrugged. "I don't know Declan. But all this talk about vampires, it's crazy."

"Yeah well, not when you see these people turn to dust it isn't." Declan reminded her, jumping from the table.

"Why do you think they took the key?" Miranda asked again, getting back to the point.

"I have no idea, but it seems to be very popular."

"And you think the girl could be involved?"

"Hope? Oh yeah. No question about it?"

"Where is she now? Did she come into hospital with you?"

Declan nodded before turning to Peggy, who stood in the corner, silently disregarding any of the conversation her two pals had just taken part in. "Where abouts is Hope?"

"Down the hall last time I checked." Peggy answered quickly.

"Good. I might go see how she is." Declan headed for the door, followed by the others.

"Declan. You don't seriously think she is a vampire slayer?" Peggy's voice resounded from behind him.

"Only one way to find out."

"This girl is disturbed Declan. I checked out her file. She's had a lot of problems." Peggy informed again, has they walked down the hall.

"We all have problems Peg. What are you saying? She's nuts?"

Peggy shook her head and continued in her fast paced gait. "No. Just that she's not stable."

"She seemed to be able to hold things together from where I was…" Declan stopped, greeted by a room identical to the one he had just been in, with a crisply made bed and bare grey walls. "Where'd she go?"


	8. Slayer or two?

"We have to try and find that key."

"But how?" Xander asked Hope as they walked up the path to Giles front door.

She shook her head. "I really don't know. But if that key gets into the wrong hands, which I know it has, then we're in deep shit."

"You're telling me."

Hope swung open the door to Giles apartment and strode inside. "Giles! Are you home?"

"If he's not do you think he'll answer you?"

Hope slapped Xander firmly across the arm. "Shut up. I'm not in the mood. Giles!"

"Hope?" Giles entered the dining room from his study, his eyes lighting up when he saw his board in one piece. "Thank god you're alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought the council might have caught up with you."

Hope shook her head. "Xander caught me just in time."

Giles narrowed his eyes as he took in the bruised face of his young Australian. He touched his hand to her cheek, turning her head to one side and studied the blue-purple mass. "What happened?"

"I found her lying under a desk, that's what." Xander informed, taking a seat at the table.

"Under a desk?"

Hope nodded and pushed Giles hand away. "It's nothing, really. You know how easily I bruise now. I'm still not use to it."

"What, being like a normal person for once?" Xander put in, slipping his feet on top of the well polished wood.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I wish people wouldn't fuss. But, one thing I do regret is that I didn't get the key."

Giles motioned for Hope to sit down, which she did and he joined the two of them at his table, pushing Xanders dusty feet from it. "Does your professor friend still have it?"

Hope shook her head. "That's the bad thing. He doesn't. At least we knew who had it before. Now we don't have a clue."

"Hence the bruise." Xander explained, pointing to her cheek.

"Thankyou Xander. Hence the bruise." Hope repeated, turning back to the Englishman. "I was so close. I had it in my hand…but…Oh…" Hope let out an annoyed sigh and pushed back her black hair off her face. "I couldn't stop them. These men, they were dressed in armour, very medieval, and they just took it. I have no idea who they were, if they were even demons."

Giles smiled kindly Hope. "It's not your fault. It just looks like we'd better get some research done. Try and find out who these characters are."

"More homework? Why?" Xander moaned, sliding down in his chair.

"I understand you're pain Xander." Hope smiled, patting her friend lightly on the hand. "But it never ends."

Miranda looked up at her friend who was seated across from her at the desk he had been trapped under just hours ago. His elbows leant on it's large wooden surface as he held his head up and listened to Mirandas read aloud from the large, leather bound book in front of her.

"…In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, demons and forces of darkness." Miranda looked up to see if Declan was listening. She saw that he was and she continued. "This one girl will have the skill and strength to hunt vampires…"

"A vampire slayer." Declan interrupted, moving to an upright position.

Miranda nodded. "Uh huh. Been going on since the beginning of time apparently. I got hold of this book hidden in some deep crevice of the library. I guess when people read it they thought it was something like a fairytale."

"Or a nightmare. One girl in every generation?"

"Yep. It's pretty unbelievable. So much so, do you think this girl, Hope, could have a mental problem?"

Declan shook his head in disbelief. "She didn't seem at all unstable, and was very calm when those guys attacked us. Though she didn't seem to have any abnormal strength. She couldn't fight them off."

"Like the other slayer."

"Yes…like the other slayer…" Declans voice trailed off as his eyes stared off to some distant place before lighting up again and returning his gaze to Mirandas. "The other slayer."

Miranda nodded, knowing what her friend was getting at. "Two."

"Two. But…"

"To every generation there is a chosen ONE." Miranda repeated, slamming the book shut quickly so that dust flew up into her face. "Declan, maybe Peggy was right?"

"I don't think she's crazy Miranda. She was an excellent student, quiet, but her grades were top of the class. As a person she seems quite normal."

"Why did she leave then?"

Declan shrugged. "All of a sudden her grades dropped. I had no idea why. I tried to talk to her about it, but she was never a very open person. She was disturbed about something, I'm guessing now it was just because she found out she was having a baby. Accidents like that can shake you up a bit and I guess her work disintegrated because of it. It's common."

"So no over powering strength or anything strange?"

Declan shook his head. "Not from where I was sitting."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"See if you can find any more about this box. About the robbery at the museum. Might give us a clue who took it and why."

Miranda nodded as she took it all in. "What then?"

Declan shook his head. "I have no idea. If you come up with something then we'll go from there."


	9. Playing with Fate

The music pumped through the large sets of speakers that sat on top of the stage, filtering out into the small enclosed area of The Bronze, bouncing off the walls and being sucked back into the hundreds of teens that squashed into the nightclub. Sweat mixed with sweat and bodies rubbed against bodies, grinding in time to the beat, not bothering to stop for air as they sucked in the smokey, used oxygen around them.

"Aren't you glad you came out tonight?!" Xander screamed into Hope's ear, looking out into the masses, unconsciously bobbing to the music.

Hope stared through her glasses out onto the same seen, not moving her gaze from it as she shook her head and yelled back at her friend. "What!?"

"I said, aren't you glad you came out tonight?!"

A look of realisation crossed her face and she finally turned to him. "It's better than sitting at home."

Xander sipped his drink, searching for the other slayerettes that had crowded onto the dance floor with the rest of the population. Not finding them, he turned back to his Australian friend who sat looking down at her cola and stirring it with her straw.

"You ok?" he screamed again, nudging her by the elbow.

Hope looked up and nodded. "Yeah."

"You'd rather be sitting at home wouldn't you?"

Hope shook her head. "No. I'm just not into this song."

"No, I know what you're thinking." Xander replied. "You'd rather be slaying vampires. I know that look."

"What look?"

"That look! The whole 'this-is-such-a-drag-I--need-to-kick-somebody's ass' look."

Hope shook her head and smiled. "No. This is the 'could-my-back-hurt-any-more-and-this-song-is-dragging-on-foreva look'.

Xander replied with a gentle rub on the arm and his usual puppy dog eyes. "Poor Hope. I shouldn't have dragged you out tonight eh?"

"No, I'm glad you did Xander! Honestly! It's nice sitting here with you, not being able to hear a word you say, but still the sitting is nice!"

"Well, if you want to go home just say, and I'll come with you."

Hope nodded. "Thanks."

"Hey Guys! What you doing sitting here? Why aren't you out there?" Willow screamed cheerily, pointing to the dance floor as she bounced up to the table and plonked down heavily on a stool.

"Just enjoying the atmosphere." Xander replied, smiling over at the redhead.

"What?!"

Hope shook her head as Xander repeated his statement.

Willow smiled and nodded. "It's great isn't it. Haven't been here for a long time. Makes me all nostalgic. I feel all highschool."

"Tell me about it!" Xander replied. "I could go all whacky on you right now."

"Well, I saw the others out there. I'm going to go join them. You coming?" Willow asked, grabbing Xander by his baggy shirt and pulling him off his stool.

Hope shook her head. "I don't dance."

Willow smiled. "Yes you do. I've seen you dance."

"Ahh, but that was a very intoxicated Hope that you saw." Hope reminded her. "And a very less fat one."

Xander slapped Hope on the shoulder playfully. "Come on Aussie girl. Come let lose and get down and boogey."

"I don't boogey. But you go and do that thing you do. I'm fine here."

"You sure?" Xander asked, tucking his stool in while partially being dragged away by his friend.

Hope nodded and forced a smile. "Positive. I'll save the table."

Xander smiled and let himself get dragged away, giving a little wave before being consumed the mass of sweat and skin bouncing away on the dance floor.

"Rupert. I'm so glad I caught you."

Giles looked up from his book to see Michael stride into his apartment. "I didn't know I was going anywhere?"

Michael smiled arrogantly and placed his hands into his dark trouser pockets. "You could have gone out. Who knows, you might have a life now?"

"Well, Michael, I was just doing some research, if you must know. My life consists on saving others."

Michael raised his eyebrows behind his thin black glasses. "Oh really? I thought that was your slayers job. But, I guess it's not a problem, getting involved, as long as you don't get in the way. Nothing worse than getting in a slayers way. A watchers place is behind the scenes: training and preparing. You should know that."

Giles pushed his glasses firmly up his nose. "Are you questioning the way I train my slayer?"

Michael shook his head. "Not at all old man. I think you've done a tremendous job. She's quick on her heels that Buffy. Do you think you'll be able to find Pandoras Box before we all die?"

"We've saved the world before, I can't see why we can't do it again."

"Yes, well it's good to have confidence."

Giles frowned, unsure of what to say to the egotistical man that stood in front of him. On the outside his arrogance was mixed with that stereotypical carefree Australian nature, but on the inside burned a spiteful, strong and demanding man, one you only saw when his confidence was on a high, or he had backing behind him.

"What do you want Michael?" Giles asked bluntly, turning back to his book.

"I was wondering if you'd seen my daughter? The council didn't manage to catch this arvo. Just missed her. Thought she might have come back here."

Giles shook his head. "I haven't seen her."

"Well, that's not like Hope at all. I'm sure she would have checked in with you at one time or another. You are supposed to be looking after her after all. I'm trusting you with my daughters life."

"What do you care about your daughters life?"

"Oh Giles. You _have_ got a problem with me today?"

Giles sighed, trying hard to control his anger. "I've had a problem with you for ten years."

Michael chuckled slightly, enjoying Giles resentment towards him. He still stood casually in front of the Englishman, looking down at him with shining eyes. "Oh Rupert, you haven't changed one bit."

"But you have Michael."

"Really? Well, life sometimes does that to you."

"Life? Please Michael, you've had ten years to deal with life."

"Giles. Just, for one second, forget how much you hate me and tell me where my daughter is."

"I told you I don't know. Probably out with the rest of them, enjoying herself as someone her age should. I don't need to keep tabs on her. She's old enough to look after herself."

"Please Rupert. She's running away."

"She's not running anywhere. But I wouldn't blame her if she did." Giles spat, snapping the book shut.

"This is very important Rupert. I know you can understand this."

"No, no Michael, I don't think I can. The Council has no right to do what it's going to do to her. It will kill her."

"It won't kill her Rupert." he dismissed, waving away the comment. "It's a perfectly safe procedure and…"

"Emotionally it will! Jesus Michael. Can't you see? She's been through so much…"

"She wouldn't have had to go through so much if she had done the right thing in the first place." Michael explained, pulling his hands from his pockets and fiddling casually with his watch. "This situation needs to be fixed and this is the only way."

"It's inhumane."

"No, it's practical."

Giles shook his head, a bitter chuckle escaping from his lips as he got up and started slowly towards the man standing in front of him. "This is NOT practical. Just because it ruined your little experiment…"

"Hope was the link Giles!" Michael exclaimed, matching Giles emotion. "Why can't you see that?"

"I see it. But she can still be the link, even with a baby."

"Don't be stupid." Michael laughed before returning back to the seriousness of the situation. "How did it happen Rupert? Someone as strong as her… a normal man couldn't match her strength."

"Maybe it was a moment of weakness Michael. Everyone has one."

"Not my slayer."

"Hope is not an experiment anymore. You of all people shouldn't treat her like one. I can understand the council having such a separated view from her, but you? She's your daughter. You and Catherine…"

"Don't you dare bring Catherine into this." Michael spat, his words tight with rage.

"Why not? She was part of it. You both agreed to it. One side effect was Catherines death, but that hasn't stopped you…"

"Catherine wanted the same thing I did. To rid this world of its terror."

"What about a healthy baby girl? Not a slayer, just a beautiful daughter that would grow into a beautiful woman."

"Don't start this crap with me." Michael ordered, meeting Giles' gaze. "You have never known what it's like to have a daughter, so don't start this sentimental bullshit on me Mr Giles."

"I was the one who was there when she came home that night. I was the one who saw her cry, she broke down and called for you, but I was the one who held her and told her it would be alright."

"Well, then you lied to her."

Giles shook his head, his words only above a whisper. "No, I did not lie. Because, everything _will_ be alright. The council will not touch her. I love her like my own, just because you can't shouldn't stop other people from loving her."

"Is that it?" Michael asked hatefully, turning his back on Giles and walking towards the other side of the room before facing the Englishman once again. "You think I don't love her? I trained her! I trained her to survive. I gave her the best chance of getting through life. Her powers. It was the best thing. You know it, and I know it."

"You very well know where I stood when they took the vote to drug her. And you know what? I was right. Making a slayer, trying to fool fate. Who were they thinking? The council won't win this one. It killed Catherine. Who knows what it's doing to Hope?"

"Hope was fine. There were no side effects…"

"Except when she fell pregnant and her powers vanished." Giles reminded, walking over to the couch and leaning up against it. "How does the council explain that?"

Michael took off his glasses and started to polish them rapidly on his white shirt. "They can't. That's what they want to know. The more tests they can do, the closer they become to being able to perfect it."

"Make their own perfect slayer?"

Michael didn't answer. Both men stood in silence for a while, knowing what the council had done, and what it wanted to do. Giles crossed his arms over his chest and looked across at Michael who studiously placed his glasses back on his nose and sighed.

"She's my slayer Giles. And no matter how much you care for her, or how wrong you think this is, it will happen. It's my decision."

Giles knew this was true. His words came out slowly now, controlled and quiet as they reverberated across the room. "But she's also your daughter. Who's having your grandchild. I know most fathers don't like the thought of their daughters having children, but I know she just wants you to be pleased, because, amazingly, after everything, she actually is."

Michael looked up from the spot he had been studying on the carpet and came to rest his gaze upon Giles. He didn't say a word, just shoved his hands back in his pockets and leant up against the green wall, waiting for Giles to continue.

"You trained her to survive. And survive she has done. She is the strongest girl I have ever met. I have known her since she was little, I watched her grow up, just like you did, and she is one tough woman. She may have lost her physical strength, but up here, she is a quick as ever." Giles stopped and tapped his temple. "Her mind contains so many horrors that she has locked away and won't let anyone else see. Maybe for our sake, that's the best thing, because if she ever let them out, I don't think she would ever come back."


	10. Pandora's Box

"I think I know who might have taken the key."

Declans switched on the light in the corner of his office, letting its soft glow illuminate the mess that surrounded it before he came back to his desk, sitting across from Miranda and looking at her eagerly. "Who?"

She took in a deep breath before beginning. "Well, from the description you gave me, those men belong to some kind of cult."

"Cult?"

Miranda nodded. "Uh huh."

"Who are they? The Knights of the Round Table?"

Miranda tilted her head slightly, not amused by Declans humour. He quickly wiped the smile from his face and let her continue.

"Yes, well, they are said to be situated in an old warehouse located somewhere around here." Miranda pointed to the large map spread across the desk, circling part of it with her finger. "I'm guessing they, like every other bad guy in town, are looking for the box."

"Unless they already have it?"

"I don't think they do. The people who were murdered from the museum. They seemed to be suffering from severe blood loss."

Declan raised his eyebrows. "Really? Vampires?"

Miranda nodded. "I'm guessing so. The box that they took, is apparently 'Pandoras Box'."

"Pandoras Box? Like in the Greek myth?"

Miranda nodded again.

"Oh, that's not good at all." Declan stopped a second, looking over the large map spread in front of him. Scratching his head he looked up inquisitively at his shy friend and crinkled his nose. "How did you find out all this stuff?"

"I went online. There are many cult chat groups. People talk, even in the underworld."

"Underworld? Geez, who are you?"

Miranda ignored him, shifting in her stiff wooden chair before continuing. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, WE are going to check it out. See if we can get our key back."

Mirandas blue eyes widened. "But Declan. It's after dark."

Declan smiled. "So?"

Miranda looked behind her before continuing in a low whisper. "Vampires come out after dark. Plus whatever else is out there."

"You're scared."

Miranda stiffened. "Am not."

"Well, we'll be fine. Just don't forget your holy water."

"And stakes." She reminded, standing from the chair and starting out the door.

Declan smiled, amused by Mirandas antics. "And stakes."

Miranda nodded and started for the door.

"I'll meet you back here in ten? Ok?" Declan informed, watching her awkwardly nod before retreating from his office, leaving him with silence and a lovable smile spread across his face.

**To Be Continued....**

**Please send feedback to:**

**sao_with_vegemite@hotmail.com**


End file.
